


Underlegend

by valblue1314



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Experimentation, Gen, Major Character Injury, Near Death, New Au, Past Character Death(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Secrets, Suicide, Temporary Character Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valblue1314/pseuds/valblue1314
Summary: Another AU I made and it talks about some serious issues, you are warned.





	1. The Unknown Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think of this as being connected to any of my other works. This is completely separate from all of my other works. Forget about everything you thought you knew.  
> Also here's a picture of legend, I can't draw hands so be warned.  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/06e05d304e8381fe119467281e0f087d/tumblr_inline_oib842LY9R1uodwyt_540.jpg

Sans was considered weird to almost everyone that knew him, he never talked, always had a blank expression, and almost never looked people in the eye. His brother was a lot more pleasant to hang out with and when Papyrus was around Sans seemed a little more normal.

Sans always wore a black shirt with black pants as well as a blue cloak that looked cool when it was blowing in the wind or when Sans suddenly turned to leave. He also had a tail, two sharp fangs in his top row of teeth and was only capable of walking on the balls of his feet.

But perhaps the strangest thing was that no one knew his real name, not even Papyrus. He had only used his nickname for as long as anyone could remember. When Papyrus was younger he had asked his brother what his name was and he said to just call him Legend.

Legend had found out what his name meant by reading a book from the surface and found that it meant 'without.' He thought that his name fit him but he liked the nickname someone else had given him years before. So he went by the name Legend instead.

Most people didn't care what Legend did or where he was but if you wanted to find him he was either sleeping at his sentry station or hanging out at Grillby's. He mostly drank at Grillby's but he never passed out from drinking so much, in fact alcohol didn't affect him much.

However there is always a time when you can't find him no matter how hard you look. It was during the night when Grillby was closing his bar and everyone was getting ready for bed. No one cared about where he was but Papyrus and he never really questioned it.

If anyone had questioned it they wouldn't like what happened to them but only one person had ever asked questions. That person had disappeared but not before finding out that Legend had a dark secret.  


Legend was a bit odd but there was a very good reason for that. He was a test subject.

Every night when everyone was at home and in their beds he was sneaking off to a lab that was hidden deep in Snowdin forest. Legend hated going there but he knew he had to if he wanted his brother to be safe.

That was why he walked through the snow in the middle of the night, that's why he silently died inside. Legend was fine with it as long as everyone else was happy, that was the only thing he wanted.

After about half an hour Legend reached the familiar white building and looked at it for a minute before walking to the front door. He put his hand on the scanner next to the door and the small red light turned green. There was a small click and Legend pushed the door open.

The four assistants soon came to the front entrance and put the shackles on his wrists and ankles. A chain that was about six inches long connected the manacles on his wrists and a chain that was three feet long connected the manacles on his ankles.

The assistants also put a metal collar around his neck with four chains attached to it. Each assistant took one chain and lead him down the hallway to a room with a metal door. One of them took out a key and opened it before leading Legend inside.

They chained him to the wall and left the room without even looking at him, they had done it so many times that it was a routine. Legend waited in the room for several minutes before there was a metallic click that seemed loud in the quiet room.

The head researcher walked in and Legend stood up, the assistants came in without being told to. They unchained him from the wall and held onto the four chains that were connected to the metal collar.

He was lead to one of several testing rooms and they had him lay on the cold metal table. The tests started with the determination injections, followed by several unknown substances. Four out of the five were painful so they were written as negative reactions, than it was on to the tank.

He was put in a tank full of water and the pressure increased until it was like he was 500 feet below sea level. Soon after that they would take him to a room where they, basically, electrocuted him.

He was used to high amounts of electricity by then but they always set the voltage higher than he could handle. An hour later he was taken to the 'breaking' room as they called it, he didn't like that room. Let's just say it was called the breaking room for a reason.

Than they went to 'the inferno' as so many people had called it, at first it was a joke but after a while that became it's name. In that room they would raise the temperature in the room until he would almost die from it. Than they would take him out, give him water, and put him back in his cell.

After half an hour of rest they would take him to the training room where they would have him fight up to thirty people. They were all guards in the lab but they had Legend fight them so he would get better at fighting people. He had never lost.

After that he would be able to leave and he would take a detour to go visit the tree. Sometimes Allen would be able to slip away and they would talk while they sat on the branches.

He would go home soon after and he would sleep until Papyrus woke him up. He would go to sleep at his station and Papyrus would occasionally drag him along to visit Undyne.

That's how it was in this place, experiments, training, visit the tree, go home, sleep. It had been like that for as long as Legend could remember, that is until something changed.


	2. Endless Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants some bad times?

Legend had thought it would be a normal day but for some reason it wasn't like it usually was. This time something showed up when he was at his sentry station like he always was around that time. He was on the verge of falling asleep when he sensed something strange.

He knew there were monsters behind the Ruin door because he could sense them but this one was different, not only that they had left the Ruins. Legend knew something was up so he teleported to the door. He stayed behind the trees and looked to see who it was.

It was easy to tell that they were a human because Legend had seen a human before. He didn't know why they were down here but he knew what was probably going to happen to them down here.

Legend watched them as they made their way to the bridge and teleported behind them while they were staring at the gate. The kid jumped and turned around to see Legend standing behind them. The kid wasn't sure what to do but before they could do anything he smiled a little.

The kid wouldn't have been able to tell if it was a smile if they had been standing farther away but they could. A huge grin appeared on their face and Legend held out his hand and the kid took it. Legend let go of their hand and walked around them, he motioned for them to follow and they did.

They followed him to his sentry station and Legend saw his brother coming from the other way. He grabbed their forearm and lead them over to a lamp so they could hide. After his brother left they came out and they started giggling.

Legend had to leave so he waved goodbye and took off, the kid was confused but they kept going. The kid made it through Snowdin and befriended every monster they met along the way. They got past Papyrus without to much trouble and they were on their way again.

Legend showed up every so often to wave to the human or give them notes with advice written on them. The kid liked Legend because he was nice but Legend didn't realize it and even if he had he wouldn't believe it.

They met Undyne in Waterfall but they got by her too and they found Alphys's lab. Mettaton gave them a bit of trouble in the lab but Legend didn't get to see what happened after that. He got a text on his phone and had to go back to Snowdin as soon as he could. He teleported and it didn't take long for him to get to the lab.

The head researcher wanted to do the experiments early that day because there was a new human. So they did the tests and they sent Legend on his way. He went to the tree before going to take a nap at home so he could heal.

He went to see the kid when they were almost to Asgore's castle. He teleported to the Judgement hall and let them pass after giving them a note and walking away. The kid met Asgore and everyone showed up to stop Asgore from killing them.

Sadly the happy moment didn't last long because the Flower showed up and tried to capture everyones souls. The kid ended up defeating them and to make a long story short the human souls stuck around for a little longer. No one noticed the one human figure that walked over to Legend and stared at him.

After a minute the human held out their hand to him and he smiled slightly before taking their hand. Right after that they disappeared and the barrier was gone. He learned that the kids name was Frisk and they went to say hi to all their friends in the underground.

After they came back they went to the surface and saw the sun for the first time. Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys looked at Legend and were surprised to see that he was smiling a little. Legend ruffled the kids hair before he left and his first thought was, 'everyone's free.'

Reset

This didn't make sense. Legend had already met the human, they had gone through the underground, they got them to the surface. Yet the human was coming out of the Ruins, but something was different this time. He couldn't sense the souls from the monsters in the Ruins. the kid was also acting different.

He acted like he had last time and the kid acted like they had last time to, that is until they were out of his sight. They killed every monster they came across and when they fought Papyrus, well, the results were the same.

They killed every monster in the underground and Legend fully expected to be experimented on before they got to the Judgement hall. Instead he got a different text, 'Experiments are cancelled until further notice. Kill the human.' Legend had already planned on it.

When they got to the Judgement hall Legend fought them and they thought they had won several times. However Legend was able to tell when the kid could figure out his fighting pattern and he changed it. He killed the kid over and over again and he never fought the same way.

In the end they reset and tried again, and again, and again, until they beat him. They had learned to adapt to his fighting style and it took a while but they finally killed him. They killed him over, and over, and over again.

Eventually he just couldn't take it anymore. He killed himself. He did that several times but eventually he gave up on that to. The kid kept resetting so he just came back and had to deal with it. He tried to save Papyrus, Undyne, and pretty much everyone else but he hated seeing the looks on their faces.

He eventually decided to help with the evacuation every time there was a reset. After that he'd fight the human, die, and everything would reset. This happened over 10,000 times. There had been a few pacifist runs but they would always do a genocide again.

That was why he was surprised when the resets finally stopped and it was a pacifist. At first he thought they were just waiting to reset again but he enjoyed it while it lasted. After a week the experiments started again but they were on the surface this time.

Week after week went by and the kid still didn't reset and life continued for all of them. The kid didn't know that Legend knew about the resets and he did a good job of hiding it. Honestly Legend had stopped caring a long time ago, he was just mad because they killed everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Legend.


	3. A White Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not everyone celebrates Christmas so happy holidays!  
> Also Legend took on the role of Santa because I wanted to show him being a good brother.

Legend always went to visit the tree everyday like he had before but it became a little more difficult. With the monotony of his life, aside from trying to get along with the humans, days dragged by and he didn't even realize it.

Before long it was Christmas time and Legend found out when it was black Friday. Legend knew he wouldn't be able to go out and get gifts himself because of a few complications so he figured out how to do it without going out himself.

He stopped Toriel and Undyne before they went out to go shopping and asked them if they could help him out. They said they would and he gave them a list of things to get, he also marked who the presents were for so Toriel could hide his present for Undyne and vise versa.

So the two went out and got the things on Legend's list as well as gifts from them. After they came home they gave Legend the things he had asked them to get. He wrapped them whenever he could and they were all wrapped before Christmas.

He decorated the house at night after he came back from the lab and everyone was confused when they saw it. Legend didn't tell them that he had decorated the house because he didn't want them to know. He was fine with them thinking that he was lazy and never did anything.

The presents were put under the tree and everyone was excited for Christmas morning. While everyone was asleep Legend put presents under the tree that were from Santa after he came back from the lab. He went to sleep and he fell asleep within seconds of lying down.

The next morning Papyrus woke him up and Legend was practically dragged from his bed by his brother. He woke up enough to walk on his own after reaching the door and everyone seemed really happy. Legend had filled everyones stockings, aside from his own, and put several more presents under the tree.

Papyrus grabbed his wrist and lead him down the stairs like a child would drag their parents on this particular morning. Legend smiled a little when his brother did that and everyone did a double take when they saw his face.

Legend sat down and Toriel sorted out all of the gifts before everyone opened them one by one. Legend was surprised that he had gotten any gifts at all but he was happy when he did. He liked every present he got and everyone liked seeing the look on his face whenever he opened them.

You had to really pay attention to see the smile on his face so they all focused on him whenever he was opening a present. Legend knew they were doing it but he didn't really know why they were doing it.

It had been a long time since Legend had been this happy and the fact that everyone else was happy made it even better. Legend wouldn't trade this moment for anything no matter what it was.

After they opened all of their presents they had a Christmas breakfast which was pancakes in the shape of snowmen. Toriel was creative with how she designed them and they were also delicious.

After they were done eating Frisk said they should have a snowball fight and everyone was down with the idea. Frisk, Alphys, and Legend were on one team and Papyrus and Undyne were on the other. The reason Legend's team had one extra member was because the other team had two very competitive people on it.

Toriel was the judge and each team built a snow fort before the game started and as soon as it did snow went flying. Alphys didn't know hat to do and Frisk almost got hit every time they tried to leave their snow fort. Thankfully Legend was good at making strategies.

He was going to distract them while the other two snuck around and pelted them with snowballs. Legend was good at acting and he made it look like he was just barely dodging the snowballs. He could have easily dodged them and got both of them in ten seconds but he didn't want to.

So he distracted the other team while the rest of his snuck around and it worked like a charm. His team got them on the back of the head and just like that it was over, Legend's team had won.

Legend laughed a little and joined the others after he stopped, they were all laughing or giving each other high fives. They went inside after they calmed down and drank some hot chocolate.

Legend drank it when it was still hot and everyone was surprised, it was almost to hot for them to hold let alone drink. All that time in 'the inferno' had made it so heat didn't bother him nearly as much.

The rest of the day passed with them watching Christmas movies or using the things they had gotten as presents. Legend was happy the whole time, of course he'd have to go to the lab that night but for now he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend had a happy Christmas!


	4. If Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a little boring, sorry.

Legend never really went anywhere for a very good reason but he decided that he needed something for getting around instead of teleporting. Legend decided to build a motorcycle because he got bored. Legend started getting the parts to build it and after about a week he had all the parts he needed.

He did get parts that you normally wouldn't use for a motorcycle but that was for a good reason. He even designed it, he had the blueprints in his room. Legend had always been good at drawing but he always did it during his free time and he had never shown them to anyone.

He got to work building his motorcycle and he was making good progress. It took him about a week to build because of the experiments and his naps. He was fast when it came to doing tasks he wanted to do but if he didn't he was incredibly slow.

His motorcycle looked a lot different from most motorcycles because of how he designed it. His motorcycle ran purely on electricity, it could go up to 250 MPH and it was really quiet. It only made a low humming noise and you had to be really close to it to hear the sound.

Legend even had a few solar panels hidden under the motorcycles bodywork in case it ran out of power. Legend also messed with several parts to make it run smoother and what have you. He was pretty proud of his work when he was finally finished with it.

It had been a while since Legend had actually wanted to do something let alone actually finished the task. Legend had to clean the bike to make sure nothing was left on it and he washed his hands after that. Legend took a long nap after he was done and when he woke up it was almost time to start heading to the lab.

Things had slowly gotten worse at the lab since they got to the surface and Legend hated going there even more than he had before. The only things that were the upside to all of it were that Legend could do things that no one else could. Even that wasn't good, Legend would trade all of it for a normal life in a heartbeat. If only he could.

Legend could handle water pressure up to 700 feet below sea level, could fight over 40 monsters and win, withstand extreme heat, brush off 2,000 volts of electricity like it was nothing, and wasn't effected by being tortured.

Legend hated it. He teleported to the lab and another day of experiments and torture passed. He teleported to the tree and stayed there for an hour before teleporting home. Legend had teleported straight to his room and he still barely made it to bed before passing out.

Legend awoke to his brother shaking him and he didn't want to get up but he had to. He got up and looked at his brother with a slightly confused look to show that he was wondering why he had woken him up.

Papyrus stopped shaking Legend when he saw that he was finally awake. "It's time for breakfast."

Legend would have shaken his head to wake himself up a little but everything hurt so he didn't. He walked downstairs and sat at the table while Papyrus set a plate of pancakes in front of him. Legend ate his pancakes while his brother got a plate for himself and sat down.

Papyrus had noticed Legend's face and he didn't look good, he had dark circles under his eye sockets. He looked tired despite how much he slept on a regular basis. Papyrus would have said something if he thought it would do any good to mention it. Legend would often work until he nearly passed out or Papyrus made him take a break.

Papyrus just ate his breakfast and when Legend was about to leave the room he remembered something he hadn't told him yet. "Oh Legend Undyne and the others are going to come over at twelve." Legend turned back and nodded before going to his bedroom to get a few more hours of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has anything they might want to see in this story put it in the comments.  
> I'm running out of ideas right now...


	5. Not An Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be interesting.

Legend woke up when the door burst open downstairs and Undyne walked in along with everyone else in the group. Legend could here Undyne from his room with the door closed. After a minute he finally got up and when he got to the stairs he figured it was to much trouble to walk down.

Legend took a running leap and jumped over the banister and landed with a soft thud. No one heard it and Legend yawned a little before walking into the living room. Undyne was talking to Papyrus and Alphys, Frisk, and Toriel were all talking in a small group. Surprisingly Asgore, Mettaton, Grillby, and Muffet were also there.

Frisk saw Legend almost immediately and ran over to him before hugging him. It hurt like hell but Legend didn't react and he returned the hug. Frisk let go soon after and went back over to Toriel while his brother addressed him. "Legend your finally up!"  


Legend's headache turned into a head splitting migraine but once again he didn't let it show. When he didn't do anything Undyne laughed, "Don't feel like talking?"

Legend grabbed his phone from his pocket and texted Undyne's phone because she didn't know sign language. 'The best way to communicate with a fish is to drop them a line.' When Undyne's phone beeped she looked at it and immediately wanted to throw her phone at him.

Alphys asked what it said and she just handed her phone to Alphys, she read it aloud and there was a mix of groans and laughter. Legend just shrugged and found that it hurt so he told himself to not do it again. Soon everyone went back to their conversations and Legend went to the garage after a minute.

Legend checked the charge on his motorcycle and saw that it was at full charge so he wrapped up the chord and put it away. He checked some of the other parts of it and everything seemed to check out. The lights were working so he wouldn't get into a wreck because his lights weren't on during the night.

After another ten minutes of double checking everything Undyne came in and saw the motorcycle. "Dude who's is this?" Legend took out his phone and texted Undyne.

'Mine.' Undyne walked around the bike and her eyes were wide with shock. Legend didn't get why she was being like that but he didn't question it. After Undyne finally snapped out of it she smiled, "We should have a race sometime!"

Legend texted her phone, 'If you want to fine.' Undyne seemed ecstatic after that and said that they were going to a week from today. She rejoined the others and told them about Legend's motorcycle and they all followed her to see it. Legend was still double checking everything and didn't react when they came in.

Papyrus was looking around in bewilderment, "How did this get here?"

'I built it.' Papyrus looked from his brother to the bike and back again while not saying a word. Legend finished looking at everything and left through a second door that lead outside. He climbed to the roof of the house and went to his bedroom window.

Everyone else had no clue what to say and when they finally found their voices again they were talking about how they couldn't believe it. Legend just stayed in his room and slept more so he healed a fair amount. When Legend woke up again it was eight at night and there were voices downstairs.

"You have to admit though he's a little weird." Undyne was the one talking.

Alphys spoke next, "I'm sure there's a reason why he acts like he does."

Mettaton laughed a little, "Even if there is a reason he's a little creepy."

Papyrus sounded slightly angry, "Legend isn't creepy. He's my brother and I care about him, that's all that matters."

Legend didn't want to hear anymore. He went over to his window and climbed out before climbing onto the roof and going to the garage door. He walked in and opened the large garage door, thankfully he had fixed it so it wasn't loud. He walked his motorcycle outside and closed the large door before turning on his motorcycle.

Meanwhile Toriel had also come to Legend's defense, "Legend is very kind if you get to know him a little."

Frisk agreed with her, "He's really nice! He can tell when I feel even slightly down and he cheers me up! There aren't a lot of people that are like that."

Everyone thought about that and they had to agree with them on that one. Legend had helped them all at one time or another and they never got to thank him for it. They all ended up talking about when Legend had helped them, sadly Legend didn't hear any of it.

A few minutes after that they saw lights outside and Papyrus looked out the window just in time to see Legend leave. He was confused but he didn't think he had heard their conversation.

Legend drove down the road and thought about what he had heard them say. He was creepy and he was weird no matter how you looked at it. Legend would have ended it all after getting to the surface if he could have. But if he did the head researcher was going to either take his brother and experiment on him or kill him.

Legend didn't realize that there was a large semi truck coming up on the road to his right. The semi truck driver saw him coming and he even had a stop sign but he didn't stop. He kept going and purposely crashed into Legend while going at 60 MPH.

Legend was sent flying as well as his bike and he crashed in an empty field ten yards away from the road. The truck driver kept going like nothing happened and soon enough he was gone.

Legend reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, he texted a number that wasn't in his contact list. 'I can't make it.'

'Very well but there will be consequences.'

Legend didn't care what he did at this point, 'Fine.' After that he tried to get up but his right leg gave out. The whole right side of Legends body was injured and if he moved to much he heard cracking.

Legend's vision was starting to swim and he couldn't move anymore. He tried to reach for his phone again but when he did he dropped it. He was just about to grab it again when he blacked out.

*****

Papyrus was a little confused when he checked the time and saw that Legend usually left an hour or two later than this. He had always figured that Legend was going to work the graveyard shift somewhere so he left at night. He figured Legend was working a little more than usual today because he had been asked to.

Though it was a little strange that Legend never got a day off but he had never really thought about it. The others stayed for several hours after he left and Legend would usually get back by now. Papyrus was worried but he told himself that Legend was working more hours so he was staying late or something.

However Papyrus still felt like something was off, Legend would have told him so he wouldn't worry. After everyone went home Papyrus waited another hour for Legend before going to bed. He'd be back by morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Legend will need more than a superman band-aid to fix those wounds.


	6. How To Survive A Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have something special planned for the next chapter.

Legend woke up when the sun was above the horizon and it took him a minute to remember what happened. When he did he tried to quickly get up but his right leg was still hurt and it gave out again. Legend slowly got up and made sure he didn't use his right leg to much.

Legend fell after trying to walk and he coughed up 'blood' and he felt terrible. He was shaking slightly and it felt like he couldn't breath. Legend forced himself to calm down before getting up again.

Everything hurt but Legend somehow got up and looked around him. He picked up his phone and went over to his motorcycle that was lying several feet away. He looked at the bike and he knew it probably wasn't going to run with the amount of damage it got from the crash.

Still Legend tried to get it to start and somehow it started so Legend got it go the road and headed home. He made sure the bike didn't do something that might be dangerous and Legend still though it was a miracle that he had gotten home.

*****

Papyrus woke up at about eight in the morning like he always did and after getting dressed and what not he went to the garage. He told himself that Legend had gotten home last night but he wanted to make sure. He got the key for the garage door and went inside only to find that Legend's bike wasn't there.

Papyrus called everyone to see if any of them had seen Legend or heard from him at all and none of them had. Papyrus was starting to get worried and they all said they would go to his house and wait for Legend with him.

They all got there around the same time and they all waited in the living room. They checked outside the window every few minutes to see if Legend was coming down the road.

*****

When Legend finally got home he got inside as fast as he could and hoped that Papyrus wasn't awake yet. He got his bike into the garage, took out a medical kit he had in a box and wrapped up all of his wounds.

Legend took a second to just sit down and relax before getting up to look at his bike. It was completely totaled and it would take a while to fix. Legend used the table to get up and he accidentally knocked something down. It hit the concrete floor with a loud bang and Legend's head hurt when it stopped.

Legend picked up the tool and about two seconds later the door on the opposite wall flew open. His brother was standing in the door and his eyes widened when he saw him. Papyrus looked at Legend and saw that he had a bandage on his cheek and when he looked at his bike he saw that it was wrecked.

"Legend what happened?"

Papyrus wasn't being as loud as he usually was and Legend also saw several people behind him. Legend just shook his head and he immediately regretted it. Legend's vision was getting blurry again and his whole body hurt, the pain would have been tolerable if it weren't for the experiments that happened night before last.

It took Legend a second to snap himself out of it and when he did he put the tool on the table and sat down. He would have put his leg up on the chair next to him but he didn't want his brother to see the bandages. He spun his chair around so he was facing all of them and they were all walking into the garage at this point.

Legend was glad he had put the medical kit away because if any of them had seen it they would probably ask why it was there. He had medical kits in every room of the house just in case but none of them knew that. Papyrus was the only one that seemed to be able to speak at the moment.

"Legend what happened?" It was the same question as before.

Legend took out his phone and texted Papyrus's phone, 'I got into a crash.'

Papyrus looked at the message, "You were in an accident?"

'I didn't say I was in an accident, I said I was in a crash.'

Papyrus seemed to get a little angry, "Someone hit you on purpose?" Everyone got angry when they heard that. Legend just nodded and regretted that as well, he decided to stay as still as possible.

Undyne seemed to get pissed, "When I find out who did it I'll beat 'em senseless!"

Legend texted her phone, 'Please don't.'

"Why shouldn't I?"

'You know as well as I do that humans hate me.' It was true, if Legend went anywhere with to many humans they would yell at him or attack him. They never did it to other monsters so he was the only one that had that problem.

"That's no excuse! You didn't do anything to them!"

'It doesn't really matter if it is or not. I'm weird and creepy so people hate me no matter what.' After Legend sent the text to Undyne's phone he got up and went out the door that lead outside. He went to his bedroom window and went to sleep after crawling into bed.

*****

Undyne looked at the text and she felt terrible after reading it. She showed it to the others and everyone felt bad, whether they had said something bad about him or not. They decided to just let Legend be alone until he decided to talk to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be very afraid.


	7. Unfortunate Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter!

Legend woke up and he found that he had slept all day because it was night outside. He had healed a good amount so he was able to move without it hurting that much. It was nine so Legend walked out of his room and walked down the stairs.

He saw the others but they were all sleeping so he quietly walked past them and into the kitchen. Legend grabbed some food from the fridge and cabinets before going back to his room and eating. After he was done he left to go to the lab and he dreaded what would happen but he had to go.

He walked in and the assistants chained him and brought him to his cell like always. Some time later the head researcher came into the room and brought him to the first testing room. The head researcher changed the number of injections from five to fifteen since coming to the surface.

Normally only about half of them hurt but this time all of them hurt, he felt like dying would have been better. Than it was onto the tank and the pressure was turned up to 1500 feet below sea level. He felt like he was being crushed and he couldn't move enough to do anything about it.

Several of his bones cracked before he was taken out of the tank and brought to the next room. He was electrocuted with 2000 volts and he couldn't close his eyes let alone get out. Than they went to the 'breaking' room and Legend could hardly breath after it finally stopped.

The inferno was one of the worst parts and Legend very nearly died before they pulled him out. It was amazing that he could walk or even stand but he did and they brought him to his cell.

When training started it was harder to move than normal but Legend still beat them. The people he had been up against even used their magic. Legend hadn't used his magic and he had gotten hurt but he still won in the end.

When he was finally able to leave he visited the tree and he decided to rest there for a bit. He was tired and everything hurt so he wanted to enjoy this calm moment for as long as he could.

*****

Allen had been able to get out of the lab and immediately headed to the Underground. He went to Snowdin and into the forest there and hoped that Legend was still there. He was glad to see his friend sitting on one of the branches with his eyes closed.

Allen quickly climbed the tree and sat next to him, "Hey."

Legend looked at him and smiled, "So you got out of the lab?"

"Yup." Legend laughed a little and he flinched a little because of the pain. Normally people wouldn't notice but Allen did, he summoned his healing magic and started healing his injuries.

"So what happened? You weren't able to come to the lab yesterday." Legend didn't want to tell him but Allen deserved to know after everything the two of them had been through together.

"You know the motorcycle I told you I built?"

"Yeah."

"Well I finished it. The day after I finished it I heard the others talking about me."

"What did they say?"

"That I was weird and creepy."

"What?!" Allen had never thought Legend was creepy or weird in any way. Legend was his friend and he hated when other people said something bad about him.

"Yeah. I left when they were still talking and I decided to test out my motorcycle while I was at it. I hadn't been paying attention as well as I should have and someone crashed into me."

"What, how?!"

"They did it on purpose. Anyway I was sent flying along with my bike and I blacked out a minute or two after telling the head researcher I couldn't make it."

"Wait he allowed it?"

"He just said that there would be consequences and that was it."

"Well I'm definitely pissed now. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine but the bike is wrecked. I'll have to fix it."

"I care more about you than the bike." Legend laughed and Allen stopped using his healing magic. "You should be fine now."

"Thanks." After that the two talked about less serious matters and by the time they parted they felt happier than they had before.

*****

The head researcher had been watching the security cameras for anything out of the ordinary. Normally he never did that but he figured it was a way to pass the time. He had started to get bored again when he saw something on one of the screens and when he looked he saw Allen.

The head researcher found it odd so he used the cameras he had in other places to figure out where he was going. He had gone into the Underground but he didn't know why. Than a thought crossed his mind, was he going to meet the beast there?

When Allen came back he locked him up himself and questioned him. At first Allen didn't admit anything but it didn't take long for him to figure out that trying to hide it was useless.

"Yeah I did go to meet him there, we are friends after all."

The head researcher was furious, "What?! You betrayed me?!"

"I was never on your side to begin with." The head researcher glared at him before leaving the room. He would have just killed him if he hadn't thought of something, he could use this against the beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this isn't good.


	8. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say something. Happy new year!!! I'm glad 2016 is dead.

Legend went home after saying goodbye to Allen and he went to sleep after getting home. The others were still there but none of them were awake so he had to be quiet. Legend was able to move a lot better and he wasn't in pain so he was happy.

The next morning Legend woke up earlier than everyone else and made breakfast for everyone before going to the garage. Legend figured that he might as well make breakfast in case whoever woke up first wasn't a good cook. Legend took his breakfast with him to the garage and ate as he looked at his bike and took parts out.

*****

About an hour had passed before the first person had woken up which was Papyrus. He went into the kitchen to make breakfast and was surprised to find that it was already made.

Papyrus had gone back into the living room to see if someone was up but no one was and he got confused. He had no clue who had made breakfast but he wasn't complaining. There was only one question he wanted answered at that point, where was Legend?

*****

Legend had finished his breakfast a while ago and was either replacing or repairing parts of the bike. Some of the solar panels were damaged beyond repair, he'd have to do the bodywork again, and the lights had shattered as well. Legend had been going through boxes to find what he needed to fix it and he decided that he needed to organize the garage better.

While he was working Papyrus had walked in and was shocked that he was working on his bike when he was probably hurt. Legend stopped working when he saw him, he waved and Papyrus seemed confused.

"Legend what are you doing?"

'Fixing my bike.' Legend took the part he had been repairing and put it in it's rightful place. He grabbed another part and looked at it for a few moments before deciding to replace it. He went over to one of the boxes and dug through it.

"I can see that but why? You need rest, you shouldn't be working right now."

Legend was slightly surprised that his brother didn't want him to work, he was actually telling him to rest. Legend went back to searching and found the part, he took it out of the box and put the part where it was supposed to go.

Papyrus decided to leave Legend alone and by that time Frisk had woken up. Frisk started waking everyone up and they asked where Legend was. Papyrus told them that he was fixing his bike, they decided to leave him alone.

After several hours Legend finally fixed his bike and he popped his joints before getting up. He wasn't hurt but he was still worn out so he went to his room and went to sleep. It was past lunch by the time he woke up and Papyrus had brought lunch to his bedroom door.

The whole day was uneventful and Legend stayed in his room for the most part. Legend heard a beep from his phone and saw that he had a text, he opened it and he immediately sat upright. The text was from Allen and only said, "Help."

Legend ran from his bed to his bedroom door and jumped over to banister to get downstairs. He ran into the living room and before anyone could ask what was wrong he was out the door. As soon as he was out of sight he teleported to the lab and looked for Allen's soul.

He found it and kicked the front doors open instead of unlocking them. He ran down the halls and soon got to where Allen was and kicked that door down as well. He saw Allen in the room and he walked to his side and looked at the chains.

He was just about to try and get the chains off him when he sensed something at the door. He turned and saw the head researcher standing there, Legend was on his feet in less than a second. "Based on the fact that you kicked the doors in and how pissed you look I'd say it's true. Allen really did side with you."

Legend growled and the head researcher laughed a little, "I'll make you a deal. I won't hurt your precious friend if you do everything I say. If you disobay me or make me angry in any way he'll be the one paying for it."

Legend would have agreed if it weren't for Allen getting his attention, he looked at Allen and he could tell that he didn't want him to do it. Legend quickly reached over and broke the chains before the head researcher could stop him. Allen got up and smiled at Legend before turning to the head researcher, "Sorry but it's a no."

The head researcher tried to stop both of them but Legend was quicker and grabbed him. He threw him and he hit a wall, Legend and Allen ran out of the room before he could recover. Allen and Legend fought there way out of the lab and got out through the doors that Legend had kicked in.

Just when they thought they were safe Legend sensed something and several of the guards came out of the tree line. The head researcher was also there, "Did you really think you'd be able to get away?"

Legend growled while Allen got ready for an attack. The head researcher laughed before sending an attack at Legend. The attack was to quick and Legend wasn't able to react before Allen stepped in the way.

The attack hit his heart.

Allen fell to the ground and Legend was at his side and caught him before he hit the ground. Legend looked at Allen than turned toward the head researcher and looked at him with an icy glare. Legend teleported before anyone could attack them again.

Legend had teleported to the tree but he didn't even glance at it after they got there. Legend was trying to save Allen but he wasn't strong enough. Legend started to cry when he realized that he couldn't do anything for Allen.

Allen didn't want to see Legend cry so he smiled and Legend looked at him, "I promise I won't leave you. I might die but I won't leave you." Allen smiled as he turned to dust and Legend cried more. After Allen was completely dust Legend got up and buried his dust at the trees roots.

After several minutes some of the trees flowers changed from purple to white. One of the white flowers fell and Legend caught it and held it in his open hand. The flower floated to his soul and it stayed there along with the other one.

Legend looked up at the tree one last time before turning and teleporting away. Legend was covered in dust but his cloak wasn't so he walked into the house and made sure his cloak was wrapped around him.

Legend wiped the tears from his eyes before going inside. Legend didn't even look at the others as he quickly walked past and went to his room. Everyone was worried about him as soon as he walked through the door but Legend left before anyone could do anything.

Legend was hurt from fighting to get out of the lab and he had just lost his best friend. Legend didn't want to do anything but sleep so he locked the door and went to bed. He cried until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like something else is dead to.


	9. That Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might post a second chapter of this today because this chapter was short but no promises.

Everyone had been worried about Legend after he had come back but none of them knew what to do. No one had seen his face because he kept his head down but they knew something was wrong. He hadn't acknowledged any of them when he came through the door and went straight to his room.

Papyrus had wanted to go up to his room and ask him what was going on several times but he knew he was probably asleep already. They all thought it might have something to do with what they had said about him but they weren't sure. Legend mostly kept to himself and they could never read him, Legend was always the one that could read them.

They wanted to help him but this had never happened before, there had never been anything wrong with him. There actually had been but no one had ever noticed, he had been depressed before this. With the experiments, the resets, the humans, and several other things he had needed help more than anyone.

*****

Legend didn't want to get up, he didn't even want to move so much as his head. He just looked up at his ceiling and thought about everything bad that had ever happened to him. His whole life had been one bad event after the next, the good ones were few and far in between.

The first bad memory was that first day in the lab, that was the day he had lost sight in his right eye. Everyday after that he was experimented on, a year later Arvie showed up. He hadn't liked him at first but they became friends soon enough, not even a week after that Allen had become his friend to.

The experiments slowly got worse and the head researcher got new ideas for tests and such. His magic got stronger, he started to teleport, and he learned how to use the blasters. He didn't use the blasters a lot but they were a good thing to know how to use if he needed them.

Some time later be transformed into what he looks like now, it had hurt beyond anything he had experienced at that time. It was around that same time that Papyrus had been born and that had been a good day. After Legend had changed into this form his parents had started acting different toward him.

About two months after Papyrus was born he had been given his nickname. He hardly talked at that time but whenever he introduced himself it was with that name. Papyrus wasn't even a year old when that fateful night came.

Legend had heard something in the house and went around checking every room and checked on Papyrus before his parents. Papyrus's room was clear so he went to check his parents room and when he walked in he saw his parents with guns to their heads. They had yelled at him and called him a demon, a beast, and said he wasn't their son.

When they finally stopped they both pulled the trigger and just like that they were gone. Legend took care of Papyrus and called the guard and they came to see what was going on. After seeing that they didn't have any other family they were going to take them to an orphanage.

Legend and Papyrus would have been separated and Legend ran, he didn't want them to take the only family he had left. He made a deal with the head researcher so he could take care of Papyrus and everything was normal for about a week. It wasn't long before Arvie died and Legend had lost someone else he cared about.

Years passed and nothing significant happened until Legend started working for Gaster. He had stopped talking completely after Arvie died so he didn't talk to him either but Gaster still thought of him as a friend. Gaster even met Papyrus and had started talking to him about what Legend was like.

When Papyrus had told Gaster that he also worked during the night Gaster tried to find out what his 'second job' was. When he found out about the experiments the head researcher had pushed him into the core.

Legend made sure no one ever found out about the experiments again and he had been successful. Eventually that damned flower started messing with stuff and he was pissed, he had taught that flower to not mess with him. Than the kid started resetting and he somehow ended up here.

Allen was the only person he ever talked to and now that he was gone he would probably never talk again. Legend kept crying and he couldn't stop but, thankfully, no one could hear him cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay back story!


	10. Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored and wrote this.

Papyrus was getting really worried about Legend, he hadn't come out of his room in four days. Papyrus left food at his door but whenever he came back the food was still there. Everyone would always stop by everyday to ask how he was doing but he would always tell them the same thing.

Papyrus wondered why Legend wasn't even going to his night-time job and he had reminded Legend several times but the response was the same. There was only silence on the other side of the door.

They had decided to ask Papyrus to talk to all of them at Undyne's house and Papyrus had agreed. Papyrus had knocked on Legend's door and told him he was going out but he didn't hear anything. Papyrus left the house and went to Undyne's like said he would.

*****

Legend didn't really hear Papyrus when he had said that he was going out. Legend hadn't changed out of his dust covered clothes either and Legend decided it was about time he did that at least. Legend changed and went over to his bed again, Legend didn't need a lot of food so he wasn't hungry.

Legend tied a long strip of white cloth to his left upper arm, it used to belong to Allen. Legend decided to actually get up and go downstairs and do something. He hadn't been doing anything since Allen died and he knew he needed to do something.

He mostly slept or kept going through his memories until he was asleep. Legend kept remembering all of the death's he had seen or experienced and he couldn't stop crying. He wanted to die but Arvie and Allen would die with him, he didn't want them to die a second time.

Legend went downstairs and looked around, he was glad that no one was there. Legend went to the basement and turned on the lights. Legend had the machine in the basement but it also doubled as a training room. Legend hadn't thought he would need to use it but he had made it just in case.

Legend dusted some of the stuff off before he started training.

*****

Papyrus arrived at Undyne's and after everyone got comfortable they started talking about Legend. Papyrus told them that he hadn't been eating and that he hadn't come out of his room in four days. None of them wanted to hear that and they knew they had to do something.

They talked for a while longer and they decided to go to Papyrus's house and see what was going on themselves. So they all went to Papyrus's house and went to Legend's bedroom door. Papyrus had left some food for Legend before he left and it was still sitting there.

Papyrus put the food in the kitchen before anyone knocked on the door to try to talk to Legend. Papyrus knocked on the door and he didn't hear anything on the other side. Papyrus decided to see if the door would open and, surprisingly, it opened.

They looked inside and they didn't see Legend, Papyrus felt himself start to panic a little. They started searching the whole house to see if they could find him but they didn't find him in the house so they went to check around the house to see if he was there.

*****

When they were outside Legend came out of the basement and got some water and even some food. Legend went back into the basement a few minutes before the others came back inside. Legend stayed down there for most of the day and for some reason he felt a little better.

When he finally came back up and everyone saw him they had started getting really worried. He looked at them for a second before shrugging and walking back up to his room. He went back to sleep and had a nightmare, it wasn't uncommon for him to have nightmares but he still didn't like them.

Legend woke up the next morning and he got some breakfast before going to the basement again. Legend had tried using his magic but because of the fact that Allen's soul hadn't settled in yet it hurt. The same thing had happened with Arvie's soul but Legend had decided to try anyway.

He made a mental note to not try that again for a while and he started training again. This way of training was definitely different from training with other people but he could get used to it. He actually got lunch and dinner that day, he was getting better.

*****

Papyrus had been surprised when Legend wasn't in his room again but he didn't freak out. Papyrus heard a door open and close throughout the day and figured that it must have been Legend. He was glad his brother was doing better.

Papyrus decided to call everyone to tell them that Legend was doing better. They were all glad to hear it and they decided to come over to hang out. They showed up the next day and Legend was still in the basement, Papyrus didn't know that he was in the basement so no one went down there to look for him.

Toriel decided to make a cake and take it with her when she went over to Papyrus's house so they waited for Legend so they could eat it together. When Legend finally showed up out of no where they were surprised to see that he was acting normal.

*****

Legend had come out of the basement to get dinner when he saw that people were in the living room. The door to the basement was under the stairs so he hadn't seen them until he had walked into the room. They had all seemed happy and he tried to act as normal as possible, he was still sad but they didn't need to know that.

Toriel had brought a cake over and they all ate it, Legend was confused by the way they were acting. They seemed like they were trying to make him happy but he didn't know why. None of them had ever done that before and Legend didn't know why they had started doing it now.

He couldn't ask them why, however, because they all seemed so happy. He decided to leave it be and try to be happy to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Legend is doing better!


	11. Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because life hates me I'm going to be posting the chapters later in the day again. They might also be shorter because of it so don't hate me.

After everyone had finally left Legend went to his room because he was tired. Legend had been lying down for a while when suddenly he was overcome with pain. Legend didn't scream but it hurt like hell and he couldn't move at all.

The pain was from Allen's soul because it was still getting settled, it was probably overwhelmed by all the activity. The same thing had happened with Arvie's soul but it hadn't hurt this much. It finally stopped after about half an hour and Legend looked at his soul.

The two flowers that were kept safe within his soul had indeed been unsettled by something. They had gotten like that because Legend had been keeping his emotions hidden for so long. After Legend starts taking care of a soul the soul reacts to his emotional and physical state.

Legend was able to heal fairly well on his own but after he started protecting Arvie's soul he healed even faster. The soul's had their own magic that they were able to give to Legend if he needed it. The result of that was very interesting and had saved Legend's life a few times.

Legend would have to make sure he didn't upset the two souls again when one of them was still settling. It would be bad if he did it again and it got really unsettled, that would be bad for not only the souls but him as well. Legend went to sleep after another hour and didn't have any dreams or nightmares.

The next day Legend trained again but he made sure to take breaks and relax once in a while. Papyrus could tell that Legend was a little tired so he let him rest and only bothered his to ask how he was doing.

Papyrus left at around noon to go visit Undyne and Legend decided to go for a run in the woods. Legend had stayed in the house ever since Allen died and some fresh air might do him some good.

Legend left a note in case Papyrus got back before him and headed out to go run. They had been on the surface for almost a year and Legend had never gotten around to exploring anything. He had always been busy with something else but now that he wasn't hurt 24/7 he was able to do things.

Legend had been out for three hours before he decided to head back and when he walked through the front door Papyrus was waiting for him. Legend waved to him before sitting down to rest a little. Papyrus told him about what happened when he visited Undyne and Legend listened.

By the time he was done telling him about what had happened it was time for him to make dinner. Papyrus went to the kitchen and Legend went to train for a bit before he ate dinner. Papyrus called him when dinner was ready and they ate in comfortable silence.

It was only about seven so they watched a movie and after it was done they found a series that they both wanted to watch. When it was ten Papyrus was going to go to bed when he stopped and Legend felt like he knew what was coming. "Legend can you um..."

Legend got up and they went to Papyrus's room, Legend grabbed a chair from the corner while Papyrus crawled under his covers. Legend brought the chair over to the side of Papyrus's bed and sat down before thinking for a minute. Legend decided on something and began to hum to Papyrus.

Legend used to hum to Papyrus to make him fall asleep and because he didn't talk he never sang. Papyrus liked Legend's humming, it was soothing and it had a pleasant sound. Legend had heard a human song soon after getting to the surface and it had soon become his favorite song.

Legend had hummed that one to Papyrus every so often and Papyrus liked the song to. He had never heard it but he liked when Legend hummed it to him, the song was Sleeping At Last by Saturn. When the song was done Papyrus fell asleep and legend made sure he was fast asleep before leaving.

Legend went back to his room right after he closed Papyrus's door and went to sleep after several minutes. Legend had a nightmare and when he woke up he started having an episode. Legend was terrified and the souls weren't happy either, it didn't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's not good.


	12. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I had a bunch of stuff to do and didn't get a chance to write this until it was about seven here.

Legend was in utter agony and when he finally realized what was happening he tried to get it to stop. Legend felt his bones cracking from what was happening and he couldn't stop it no matter what he did. Legend felt like he was going to die, he was certain of it.

When it finally stopped it was almost morning and he didn't know what to do. Legend tried to move but it hurt to much and he decided to stay in bed and rest. He didn't want to but he would probably get hurt even more if he did anything even slightly strenuous so this was the best option.

Legend closed his eyes and fell asleep after a few minutes and nothing happened this time. When he finally got up he felt a lot better but it still hurt to move to much. Legend decided to at least move downstairs so he got up and sat on the arm chair.

He turned on the TV and started watching a science fiction show called Doctor Who. Legend actually liked the series and the different Doctors, he couldn't think of anything he didn't like. Legend soon forgot about everything but the show and was content with just sitting there and relaxing.

*****

Papyrus eventually came into the house and saw Legend watching TV in the living room. He had just come back from the grocery store and Legend hadn't come out of his room before he left. Papyrus brought the groceries into the kitchen and put them away before sitting on the couch.

Papyrus didn't really care about the show, he just wanted to keep an eye on his brother. He started thinking about what might have caused his brother to stay in his room for four days straight when something occurred to him. Legend had run out of the house very quickly before it had happened, did something happen?

He wanted to ask but he didn't know how Legend would react, he'd have to be careful. Papyrus thought that it might be a good idea to ask a professional about it or something. Than he might get a better idea as to what was going on with his brother, it was a start at least.

Papyrus made lunch for Legend even though it was three in the afternoon, he needed to eat. Legend ate his lunch and went back to watching his show without skipping a beat. Papyrus put the dish in the sink before going to his room to go onto his computer.

He did some research and found two people he could ask about the situation with his brother. He did more research on the two he had found and decided to talk to both of them about what was going on. He would call them the next day and see what they thought after he told them what had happened.

He called Undyne to tell her what he was doing and she wanted to talk to them to, so did Alphys. Papyrus also called Toriel and she and Frisk wanted to be there as well so he told them that he would let them know when he would talk to them.

*****

Legend switched between Doctor Who and a show called Criminal Minds and found that the second show was also interesting. He watched TV until it was dinner time and after he ate he decided to play a video game on his computer. It was called Dust An Elysian Tail and he liked the game.

When it was time to go to bed he didn't have any nightmares and he healed more. The souls seemed to have calmed down more so it wasn't likely that something would happen right than. As long as he didn't get stressed out again he'd be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the names for these things in here because their things that I like, don't judge.


	13. Diagnosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late!

Legend had made sure to take it easy the next day so nothing bad would happen. He had trained a bit but he mostly sat around and watched TV in his chair. Papyrus brought him food during meal time so he didn't have to get up a lot.

*****

Papyrus had spoken to the two professionals he'd found and one of them was completely booked for two months. The other had an opening that day so he made an appointment for two that day. He told Undyne and the others that he would pick them up on his way there.

Papyrus left at one and got everyone from their respective houses before going to the office. They waited for about fifteen minutes before she came out and greeted them. She lead them to her office and asked them what reason the had for being there.  


Papyrus took a breath before answering, "Well you see we came here to ask you some questions."

"About what?"

"Well I did some research and I think my brother might have something wrong with him. I wanted to ask you what you think about it."

"What do you think might be wrong?"

"I'm not sure."

"Alright, I'll ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them as best you can." Papyrus nodded and the lady got a clipboard before she started, "What's his name?"

"Legend."

"Has he ever been diagnosed with something before this?"

"No."

"Is he sleeping well."

"He sleeps all the time."

"Does he drink, do drugs, or harm himself?"

"He used to drink, I don't think he does those other two though."

"Has anything traumatic or sad happened lately?"

"He got into a car crash about a week ago."

She continued to ask question after question and wrote things down after Papyrus answered. Eventually she stopped asking questions and looked at everything she had written down. Than she put the clipboard down on a table right next to her and looked at them all.

"Based on everything you've told me I think I can draw a final conclusion."

"So what do you think?"

"I believe it's a combination of things he probably has major depression, post traumatic stress disorder, and there might be others."  


"That's ridiculous Legend doesn't have either of those things."

The doctor stood up and looked through one of her drawers before returning to her seat. "At least take these." She handed him two small books, one was about depression and the other was about PTSD.

"At least read these and look for signs of it, he might need help and if he does call me."

A few minutes later Papyrus and the others were saying goodbye and thanking the lady for her help. Papyrus kept the books and drove everyone home, after he got home he grabbed the books and went inside.

Papyrus went to his room after making sure Legend didn't need anything and started reading the book on depression. Papyrus was surprised when he realized that Legend did have a lot of symptoms of depression. He read the book on PTSD and saw the same thing.

Could his brother really have these things? Papyrus wanted to say no but a part of him knew it might be true. But how could he have not realized it before? Papyrus decided to see if his brother was really okay or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like some of you might be worried.


	14. They're Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and post chapters earlier for the next two or three days, I'm sorry!

It had been almost a week and the souls had finally settled, the danger had passed. Legend had been looking for any sign of the head researcher or his people but he hadn't found anything. Legend knew that they should have attacked by now or at least sent someone to see what was going on but no one had.

Legend had been thinking about that when his brother had sat down in the living room with him and looked at him with a serious expression. "Legend I want to ask you something."

Legend nodded so Papyrus would continue and his brother took a deep breath, "Do you have depression?"

Legend had been taken aback by his question but recovered quickly enough so Papyrus didn't notice it. 'Why do you think I have depression?'

"I went to a professional to see what they thought and they said that you might have depression and PTSD." Legend stared at his brother for a minute before responding.

'Looks like they need to check again.' Legend wasn't lying, he really wasn't, because it was worse than a lot of other peoples. Legend had been lying about his whole life, or more accurately, he had been hiding his whole life from others.

No one had ever known everything about him, even Arvie and Allen, and he had told them just about everything. After Papyrus had finally dropped the matter Legend decided to go out for a run. It was night and it was a full moon, even if it hadn't been he could see in the dark.

Legend ran in the woods for about half an hour when he sensed something. It wasn't hard to figure out that it was some of the guards from the lab, they had finally come for him. Legend soon ran into them and they all looked pissed, there were five in all.

Without warning they attacked Legend and he dodged their attack. Legend punched them in the face and they stumbled backward a little before lunging at him. Legend caught their fist and threw them so they landed on their back.

Another came from behind and tried to attack when he wasn't paying attention but he dodged them to and got behind them before kicking their back. Another came at him and Legend elbowed them in the stomach. The other two tried to come at him from two different directions and he just threw one at the other.

They kept getting up and Legend would fight them off no matter what they did. They ended up running away and Legend hadn't gotten hurt so he was fine. When he got home Papyrus was asleep so he went to bed and went to sleep after a while.

The next day everyone came over to hang out and Legend decided to try out his motorcycle again, he hadn't used it since he had crashed and fixed it. He was out for a few hours but he came back so no one had to worry. Legend went back out when it was night and he ran into a few of the guards.

He had beat them but he had gotten hurt, before they ran away one of them said that Allen deserved to die. Legend had been pissed when he got back home and he went straight to the basement. He got even more pissed and ended up trashing the whole place, thankfully sound never got out of the basement so no one knew that he had done it.

Legend had started by punching a hole in the wall, than took the heaviest objects and broke them to pieces. He threw the smaller ones against the wall and by the time he was done only the machine was left. He hadn't touched it because he didn't want to destroy it but everything else was in pieces.

Legend regretted it when he had calmed down and decided to try and fix it. Without knowing it he summoned his magic and things started repairing themselves. When it had stopped the room was the way it had been before.

It took Legend a second to realize that he was using his magic and stopped as soon as he did. He figured out that he had been the one that repaired the objects and he was surprised, how had he done it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a few of you know where this is going...


	15. Powers And Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried and I failed. I'm sorry!!!

It was clear that Legend could use his magic again but from the looks of it he had learned a new trick. Legend's inner scientist took over and he started writing down what he had seen. He started testing his new power out the next day, the first thing he tried it on were various objects in the basement.

He used it on small objects like pens and pencils, than he used it on things like his work table and other such items. Legend had been testing his power out and had written down everything he did and what he found. He wrote it all down in a notebook and he was writing constantly to try and figure out everything about his new power.

Legend did different tests everyday when he had the time to do so. He wasn't able to do it during certain parts of the day so Papyrus wouldn't worry and when he ran into guards from the lab. He also couldn't do it when he was actually training but right after he was done he would do a few tests.

Thankfully no one had figured out what was going on so he didn't have to worry about explaining that. He wrote down ideas for new tests, what he thought might happen, how he got his new power and so on. Legend might have been having a little to much fun with this but it was to interesting for him not to.

He had found out a lot of different things about his power and it was very interesting. Legend learned several things about his power and was impressed with some of the results. Legend had found several broken objects like a light bulb that had burnt out that day.

He found that it was harder to fix larger items and his power did something with the light bulb. Legend replaced the light bulb in his lamp with the one that was burnt out and it worked. He started a timer and after six hours the light bulb burnt out again so Legend made a hypothesis.

His power was able to repair objects like cups and such but different things could happen after he fixed it. Light bulbs only last for a certain amount of time until they have to be replaced so Legend fixed it so that it had six hours until it burnt out again.

He also found that if the object was broken by someone or something he could repair it and it wouldn't just break again. So basically if it only works for a certain amount of time he just adds more time but if it's broken he can permanently fix it.

He decided to call it 'time regression' since he couldn't think of anything else to call it. The more he found out about it the cooler it seemed, it had restrictions on it but it was incredibly useful. He didn't think he'd be able to show it to anyone else but he was okay with that.

No one knew that he could teleport or use the Blaster either so what's one more thing they don't know about? When Legend thought he had learned just about everything there was to know about his power he stopped testing it on different things. Of course he wanted to but he knew there were other things he needed to do.

Legend also had to make sure that he acted normal even when he felt a little down for whatever reason. He basically had to act like he was okay no matter what, even if he didn't feel like doing anything. So he forced himself to do things whenever he wanted to just stay in bed all day.

He fought the guards every day and he got hurt sometimes but he would heal soon enough so it didn't matter. He only got a few scars from it and he already had a lot so what was a few more? He had a lot of scars, so many scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not lying.


	16. Humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last few chapters haven't been that good but I hope this one is better.

Legend had been dealing with the guards from the lab but there hadn't been any serious attacks. The head researcher had only been sending about ten at a time, if he were serious he would have sent more. He didn't know what he was planning but it probably wasn't good.

Legend had been doing whatever he felt like doing throughout the day, he didn't really have set schedule anymore. He'd visit the tree everyday but that was pretty much the only thing he did everyday. Papyrus dragged him to Undyne's or Toriel's house every so often but other than that he did whatever.

This was one such visit, Papyrus had brought him to Undyne's house to say hi. Legend hadn't been paying attention until Undyne addressed him directly, "Hey Legend what happened to that job you had before? The graveyard shift you would always be at until late at night."

They thought that had been his job? He had never said that it was a job so where did they get that idea. Who would even hire him when everyone hated him? He couldn't even go into town without people throwing things at him or trying to kill him.

Legend thought about what had happened the last time he went to the lab and he was pissed. Legend didn't want to talk about it but he knew they were going to keep asking until he told them. So he did the only thing he could do, he quickly got up and left the house.

It was getting dark but the attacks didn't happen until about ten o'clock. It was only eight so he decided to just walk around, he walked for about an hour before he came back to his senses. He was in town and a lot of people were looking at him with that same look they always did.

Legend started walking back and after a few minutes someone pulled him into an alley. Legend was pushed to the end of the alley that was a dead end and he stopped himself from hitting the wall. He looked at the person that had grabbed him and it turned out to be five people.

They were all holding bats or crowbars and Legend knew where this was going. Without a word one of them held up a bat and he blocked it with his arm. It wasn't long before they were all attacking him but he refused to fight back. About twenty minutes after they had started attacking them someone saw them, "Hey what are you doing?"

The five people ran out of the alley and whoever it was ran into the alley to figure out what was going on. Legend was on the ground and he had to lean against the wall to sit up. He stayed in the shadows but the person could still see him a little. "Are you okay."

Legend stayed as far away from them as he could but the person wanted to make sure he was okay. Legend's vision was a bit fuzzy but he could see that it was a girl, she seemed really worried. "Please answer me."

Legend slowly got up and the girl seemed a little relieved when she saw that he could still stand. Legend quickly walked past her and went out of the alley before she could stop him. He hid behind a building and teleported into his room so no one would see him.

Legend quickly wrapped up his wounds and by the time he was done he had to go and fight the guards. Even though he was hurt he beat them and went home as quickly as he could. Legend wrapped up his new wounds before hearing a knock on his door.

"Legend are you in there?" Legend wrote a response on some p0aper and slipped it under the door. Papyrus picked up the paper and looked at the one word on it, 'yeah.' Papyrus wondered why Legend hadn't just opened the door but he didn't want to push it.

"Legend I... I just wanted to tell you that if you want dinner it's in the kitchen." He walked away and looked at Legend's door again before walking downstairs. He wanted to ask why Legend had left after being asked about his job but he didn't want to upset him. He'd just ask some other time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humans hate Legend my god.


	17. Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting back to this story now!

Legend had woken up the next morning and his wounds were partially healed and he could move without any trouble. Legend went downstairs and got some breakfast before watching some TV. After that he went to the basement and trained for a few hours and decided to go to his room.

He grabbed some white pieces of paper and started drawing, at first he didn't know what he was drawing but after several minutes of drawing he figured it out. He had been drawing Allen just before he died, Legend finished the drawing before putting it in a box at the top of his closet.

He continued to draw for a few more hours and this time they were happy memories from when Allen and Arvie were still alive and they had been hanging out. They were all happy and Legend smiled thinking about those memories. When he was done he put the rest of them in the box and decided to visit the tree.

So Legend went to go visit the tree and sat on the branches for a while. After about an hour Legend sensed something and his curiosity got the better of him, he went to see what it was. Legend walked around for a while and he eventually found out where it was, it was in the abandoned lab.

Legend walked in and started looking around, he eventually went into a small room with nothing but a tank in it. He knew what this room was for but he didn't think there would be anything in it, he was wrong. He heard something and when he looked behind the tank he found it.

There was a small back and white wolf curled up there, Legend held out his hand and the wolf pup smelled him. It got up and walked over to him so Legend picked him up. The wolf was mostly black but parts of it's fur were white and it was interesting. The white fur looked like what the wolf's bone structure would look like.

It looked like a white mask around it's eyes so but that was the only thing that wasn't right. It had a white line that went down it's back and ended at it's tail, there were stripes of white that looked like ribs and leg bones. Legend smiled a little and the wolf made a small yipping sound, Legend laughed a little.

Legend held the small pup close to his chest and looked at the clipboard on the table that was to his right. Apparently it's name was Shadow and they had abandoned it after deciding that it had failed. This room was made so they could create things by taking the DNA from different things and combining it.

They must have thought that it had failed because it wasn't growing so they left it here. It had been two or three years since they had started this project so they probably thought that something had gone wrong.

They had combined the DNA of two small dogs they had found, one of them was white and the other was black. Legend looked at the small wolf in his arms and realized that it was still wet, it had probably just gotten out of the tank. Legend walked out f the room while still holding Shadow and left the lab.

He went home and as soon as he got there he went straight to the bathroom, Legend washed the wolf and dried it off before taking it to his room. He had found out that the wolf was a he and apparently it liked water. Legend changed into a new shirt and pants while the wolf wandered around the room.

Legend went into the kitchen and got a bunch of food while the wolf stayed in his room. He gave some food to the wolf and ate the rest of it before lying down on his bed so he could go to sleep. The wolf crawled onto his bed and curled up next to him, Legend let it stay there.

Over the next month Legend took care of Shadow, visited the tree, fought the guards, and hung out with his brother and his friends. Shadow kept growing and Legend found out he even had a power, he could hide in peoples shadows. He could literally become someones shadow and hide there, so he always hid in Legends shadow.

Shadow was about the size of a medium sized dog after a month but something told Legend he would keep growing. Legend enjoyed spending time with Shadow, he was well behaved and playful. Legend loved his wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow is so cute.


	18. Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter will be the last one but if it's not it'll end soon for now have a chapter.

Legend had just got back home after fighting off some of the guards and Shadow was waiting for him. Legend never took Shadow with him because he didn't want him to get hurt. Legend had started to remember some of the things he had heard about what they were going to do with shadow after he was taken out of the tank.

They had wanted to train him to be a guard dog so they were going to train him to attack people that weren't supposed to be there. After the incident with Gaster the head researcher decided to try and make it so no one got anywhere near the lab. However because they thought Shadow wasn't growing they gave up on the project.

Legend would have shown Shadow to Papyrus and the others if he knew that they wouldn't ask where he had gotten him. They wouldn't have believed that he had gotten Shadow from a pet store because of the fact that he didn't look anything like normal dogs. In the end Legend took him everywhere but he always hid in plain sight, in his shadow.

Legend would play with him everyday when no one was around and Shadow seemed really happy whenever he was able to run around. Shadow kept getting bigger and by the time he stopped he came up to Legend's waist when he was on all fours. Shadow's eyes were a sapphire blue and he seemed to use them as a weapon against Legend.

Whenever he wanted something he would just have to look at Legend with his eyes and he would give it to him. The only thing that Legend wouldn't let him do was go with him when he went to fight the guards. He hated leaving him there on his own but he had to, he knew he would try to protect him and get hurt.

One night Legend had gone to fight the guards and he won like always but something was different, it was to easy. Than Legend sensed something and by the time he did he was attacked and the four assistants were trying to put manacles on him. The assistants weren't going to give up easily so Legend struggled to get away from them.

They had managed to get the manacles on his hands and feet but they hadn't got the last one around his neck. Legend got away before they could get it around his neck and he knocked them out before running. He broke the chains when he was still in the forest and teleported home.

He teleported to his room where Shadow was waiting and he seemed worried. Legend just sat on his bed and Shadow curled around him to comfort him. Legend started petting him and he calmed down almost immediately, he went to bed soon after and shadow curled up at the head of the bed and Legend used him as a pillow.

The next day Legend hid the manacles so no one would see them and did what he usually did. Legend hadn't acted any different and having Shadow with him the whole day made it better. Legend was glad that he wasn't alone now that he had Shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I can be nice to Legend sometimes.


	19. Oh What Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might hate me.

Legend had tried to get the manacles off but in the end he hadn't been able to get them off. He'd have to figure out a better way to hide them but for now he just used his cloak to hide them. It wasn't that hard considering the fact that he wore his cloak all the time.

Legend knew that the people at the lab were getting serious, they had tried to chain him up and drag him back. If Legend was right he'd be in a lot more danger now that they were doing everything they could to being him back. If they did he'd be locked up and everyone would think he had gone missing.

Shadow stayed with him all the time whether he wanted him to or not so he wouldn't stay home when he went to fight the guards. Legend just gave up and let him come with, Shadow seemed happy about it but Legend didn't want him to get hurt. Legend and Shadow were together 24/7 now which wasn't really a bad think, it helped Legend with his problems.

The attacks gradually got worse and worse and Legend kept getting hurt, he came home with a new wound every night. He knew this couldn't go on forever and so did the head researcher.

*****

The head researcher was getting impatient with his guards and even his assistants. He needed to get the beast back before he decided to tell someone about the experiments. The head researcher had trained him to be a weapon so he could use him to take down his enemies.

He'd have to think of a way to capture him and keep him locked up, easier said than done. The head researcher thought for days and when he thought he was going mad he thought of something. He'd finally be able to get his experiment back.

*****

Legend hadn't thought it could get any worse but he had been proven wrong yet again. The head researcher had shown up with an odd device and when he pushed the button there was an odd sound and his head hurt. Legend passed out soon after.

When he woke up he was in a cell and he was chained up, no surprise there. Legend saw some of the markings that he had made in before and knew that he was back at the lab. Shadow was still with Legend when he had been captured, what had happened to him?

It wasn't long before Shadow appeared and Legend sighed in relief, Legend started petting Shadow while he tried to think of a way out. Ten minutes later the door opened and Shadow disappeared before the person that had opened the door could see him. Legend had been taken for the experiments and training before being left in his cell again.

Legend had tried escaping several times when he was there but he had never succeeded. Legend didn't think he'd ever be able to get out, at least Shadow was there to keep him company. It was hard to imagine that he'd ever get to see his friends again, let alone his brother.

There were new experiments everyday and because he didn't get enough food or water he was getting weaker. Still Legend tried getting out whenever he had the chance and he would always get injured. Still Legend wouldn't give up, he'd never stop trying.

So Legend kept trying and, as luck would have it, something happened that turned the odds in his favor. Something happened to the generators in the building and all of the power was shut off. Nearly everything ran on electricity in the building, including the cameras.

Legend knew this would be the best chance he had so he went for it. Shadow stayed hidden and Legend ran while staying out of sight, he didn't know when the power could come back so he needed to move quickly. He did end up running into some people and he knocked them unconscious but he did get hurt.

Legend wouldn't be able to stay conscious for a lot longer, he might not make it. Right after they got outside Shadow stopped hiding and let Legend crawl onto his back. Shadow ran as fast as he could and soon enough they were near Legends house. Legend got off his back and Shadow hid again, Legend took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

He took a step back and a few seconds later he heard his brother from the other side of the door. The opened and Papyrus's eyes widened, he hugged Legend and after a few seconds Legend hugged him back. Apparently everyone else had been there as well because they also came to the door to see what was going on.

Legend was a little scared of what their reactions might be but they were happy to see him as well. Legend was glad to see them and everyone else had practically dragged him into the house. They threw a small party together to welcome Legend home and everyone was kept hugging Legend.

Legend found out that he had been gone for six months but he wasn't that surprised. He was just glad to be back home with his brother and even his friends. No one wanted to ask what happened and Legend was glad he didn't have to talk about it. Everyone was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least it's a happy end.


End file.
